


Cursed Existence

by Skyeec2



Series: Rare Pair Week 2018 [12]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M, Manipulation, Mentions of Cannabilism, Murder, Tokyo Ghoul AU, ghoul au, sexual situation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 08:53:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13760601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyeec2/pseuds/Skyeec2
Summary: Day 6: CrossoverTokyo Ghoul AU, for boyfriends leading people to their death so they can feed themselves and their family.





	Cursed Existence

Cloud forced himself to keep the smile on his face as the older man he was with gripped his arm tightly, remaining calm and steady as he was lead further and further away from the busy main street. He didn’t know where the man was taking him, but he was sure it was going to end up somewhere secluded and out of sight.

He couldn’t drop his persona though, he needed to remain the bright, bubbly airhead he’d been playing the last few days. Else, the man he was with might grow suspicious and he really couldn’t afford anyone becoming suspicious of him, not when the Doves when starting to snoop around.

He would have avoided this endeavour all together if he could have, but it was necessary and he absolutely needed too. 

The man continued to tug at him, leading him along with demanding, insistent jerks. He was much taller than Cloud was and he had to struggle just to keep up with him with his shorter legs, almost stumbling and falling to the ground a number of times. He avoided looking at the man directly as they continued along the quiet side street, fearing that his facade would break if he even glanced up at him.

The man diverged from their path suddenly, forcing Cloud down an even smaller, darker alleyway. He lead him deeper and deeper into the alleyway, weaving between buildings and around twists and turns until he forced him back against a random wall.

Cloud blinked slowly, the unexpected impact with the wall stunning him a bit. The man had wasted no time in pressing into his space, mouth wet and heavy against his neck as his much larger body crushed Cloud into the wall behind him.

Cloud forced himself to remain relaxed, keeping himself from attacking the man. He released a soft breath from his mouth, the man taking it as a sigh and indication to continued with his ministrations. 

His skin crawled where the other touched him, disgust filling his chest and rising to his throat in a threat to choke him. He sunk his teeth into his lip in an attempt to keep himself from saying or doing something that would give himself away, it wasn’t time yet.

But then the man started to grind into him, rolling his hips into his body and forcing him to feel the hard line of his cock rut into him. Cloud couldn’t stop the whimper that forced its way from his throat at the feeling, a soft noise that escaped him without his permission.

The few seconds passed in a flurry of movement; something dropped down from the rooftops above them and landed heavily in front of them, a sharp snap of movement embedded sharp spines of a hard, crystal-like substance into the man’s back. He slumped against Cloud with a cut-off gasp of pain, blood spraying from his mouth and staining Cloud’s cheeks.

Cloud huffed an irritated breath, forcing the dead weight off of his form and fixing the idiot in front of him with a cold expression. 

“That wasn’t part of the plan.”

“Apologies,” the other muttered, dropping his mask face away from Cloud’s and curling his ‘wing’ around himself. “I heard you and reacted without thought.”

“You’re lucky I’m tired,” Cloud sighed, flicking his gaze away from the taller male. “We’ll need to carry him further than I wanted to in order to get him away though. You’ll handle that, won’t you?”

The marionette-styled mask nodded once, twice before stilling as his partner moved forward to pick up the corpse between them. 

Cloud glanced down at his own clothing, growling when he noticed the obvious blood-spatter on his collar and the top of his chest, there was no way he’d get home unnoticed on the main streets. “You just had to ruin this shirt, didn’t you?” He snarled, releasing his shirt from his grip. “It’ll take weeks to save up for another.”

The other didn’t respond, just ducked his head lower and used the corpse as a shield against Cloud’s anger. He rolled his eyes at the silent man, turning towards their home and deciding to just make his way back through the winding side alleys.

He was lucky enough not to run into anyone else on his way home and was able to get back within the hour, shedding his shirt the moment he locked the door behind him. A warm weight attached itself to his side, a glance down showed it was the youngest of his partner’s siblings; Kadaj.

He’d gotten very clingy and nervous once the news of Doves entering their Sector reached their ears, worried that one of them would leave one day and just not return, just like their mother had some years back.

Cloud wound his arm around the teen, rubbing his back in comforting circles as he moved further into the building, guiding him back towards the main living area. Loz was asleep on the couch, answering why he hadn’t joined Kadaj in greeting him.

Yazoo should have taken the corpse to the treating area by now and hopefully Seph had been successful with his own hunt so, with the stock they already had, they wouldn’t have to go out again until the Doves left their Sector completely.

“Is brother ok?” Kadaj asked, most likely worried at the unexpected scent of blood on Cloud’s clothing.

“Yazoo’s fine,” he promised, tightening his grip around the younger. “He just acted too soon is all, nothing to worry about.”

Kadaj nodded against him after a moment, trusting him completely. Cloud guided him over to his brother, setting him down next to him and urging him to lie down and get some sleep, promising to wake him up once Yazoo and Sephiroth returned home.

Once the teen’s breathing had evened out, he moved to burn the blood-stained shirt, getting rid of the evidence of what had occured. He didn’t bother to replace the shirt once he was back inside, he’d only be going to bed and he hated sleeping in more than a pair of sleeping paints.

He sat himself next to where Kadaj and Loz were sleeping once everything was done, leaning back on the old, second hand couch and closing his eyes for a moment. The hunger hadn’t truly set in yet and it wouldn’t for at least another week, but as long as they had food without having to worry about the Doves attacking them during a hunt.

His eyes opened over an hour later when the lock to the front door clicked open and the missing two strode inside, speaking quietly between each other. He reached out to nudge Kadaj awake as he’d promised, causing the teen to shoot up off the couch and against his eldest brother’s side.

Sephiroth had had a run in with a Dove a few months back and the youngest worried about him every time he left the house since, keeping himself up late into the night to wait for him to come home. Seph always indulged his brother’s need to worry about him, waking him when he returned home and letting him cling when they went out together for any reason, 

Yazoo paused in front of him for a moment, waiting for Cloud to make some indication that he wasn’t angry at him. And while he was still irritated, he wasn’t irritated enough to deny his partner the affection he wanted. 

He nodded softly and Yazoo moved forward to wrap himself around him, tucking his head against his shoulder he inhaled his partner’s comforting scent of spice and metal. He was still going to stab his partner though, for messing up the way he did. 

Just, not tonight, when the Investigators were crawling around the streets of their Sector.

Yazoo nudged his nose against Cloud’s cheek as Seph lead Kadaj back into the main room, urging him to turn his face towards him. He entertained the other, letting the younger capture his mouth, but didn’t allow him to deepen it beyond a chaste press of lips. He was still mad at him after all, he should be glad that he hadn’t impaled him on his kagune yet.

But, he liked this one; he was fun to play with. He didn’t want to hurt him too much, not just yet anyway. Save that for when the Doves converged upon them and they needed someone to play the decoy to their escape.

It was how their kind survived after all, using each other until they were no longer needed. They’d been learning to deal with that reality since their childhood, where Cloud’s village had been burned down, ghouls and humans alike and Yazoo had been forced to wait hours for a mother that would never return.

Fate, truly, had never been kind to any of them.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a morally shady Cloud using his new toy and his family to his benefit  
> That's it


End file.
